


美國魔法國會安全部長指南：如何把神奇動物學家娶回家

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 4+1things, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pining, but 4+1 appears to suit the story better, but she secretly ships them, grave's crush on newt is similar to that of a sixteen-year old school girl, graves is very subtle, i know 5 + 1 things are more common than 4+1 things, i think, newt is braver than i originally planned when it comes to feelings, ok maybe not so much but slight pinning, tbh the human characters are present for the sole reason to piss of graves, tina is metally-scarred for life because of those dorks, what i should tag
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 波西瓦•格雷夫，魔法安全部部長，絕對沒有暗戀上紐特•斯卡曼達。梅林的鬍子，他還有形象需要去維持的。
而且他絕對沒有爲了某個人新增顧問魔法動物學家這個職位，也絕對沒有邀請紐特成爲那個顧問魔法動物學家。就算有這樣做，也絕對不是因為自己想多見他而這樣做的。這樣做的那個絕對是皮奎里好不好，才不是格雷夫。只有精神錯亂的人才會認爲格雷夫會有私心這樣做的。
另外，他絕對沒有迷戀某個魔法動物學家！當然他也同樣沒有偷偷地送禮物給紐特，所以他可以見到某人可愛的微笑。
這都是誹謗！





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Times Percival Graves secretly pined and one time his affections were responded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974315) by [Eggspelliarmus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus). 



> 其實標題有點嘩衆取寵，最後沒有人是結了婚，頂多只是行夫妻之禮（？）  
> 而且絕對不是指南，我腦洞太大而已，嗯  
>  
> 
> 因爲中港臺三地的翻譯差好遠，首先標題已經不同了，中國的是《神奇動物哪裏找》、港臺的是《怪獸和他們的產地》，所以這裡會列一次人名的翻譯和奇獸名稱的翻譯，以免混亂這樣（雖然人名應該相當明顯XD）精通三地譯名的可以跳過這裡
> 
> 人名：  
> Newt Scamander: 紐特•斯卡曼達  
> Percival Graves: 波西瓦•格雷夫  
> （翻譯格雷夫的名字時我苦惱了好久，本來是想譯波斯富（因爲香港的波斯富街對我特別有親切感w），但覺得這個名字看起來沒美感，於是採用了臺灣維基的波西瓦）  
> Porpentina Goldstein（Tina）: 波本蒂娜•金坦（蒂娜）  
> Queenie Goldstein：奎妮•金坦  
> Jacob: 雅各  
> Seraphina Picquery：瑟拉菲娜•皮奎裡
> 
> 奇獸名：  
> Appaloosa Puffskeins：阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨  
> Niffler：玻璃獸  
> Occamy: 鳥蛇  
> Pickett（對我知道這是他的名字不是品種名）：皮奇  
> Demiguise：幻影猴
> 
> 應該都沒有了，不妨礙大家繼續閲讀吧：D

Four Times Percival Graves secretly pined and one time his affections were responded

 

1.

在《怪獸和它們的產地》這本書出版以後，魔法世界——無論在哪個大陸的也一樣——對於保護和保育怪獸的意識有所增加。紐特•斯卡曼德在瑟拉菲娜•皮奎裡的邀請之下，正式進入了美國魔法國會出任顧問魔法動物學家。

然而事實上，決定增加顧問魔法學家這個奇怪的職位的人並非皮奎裡，而發出邀請的更不是她本人。至於使用皮奎裡的名字邀請紐特的人或會是又或不會是波西瓦•格雷夫。當然，他這樣做是有一個非常正當的理由——美國魔法國會總要在葛林戴華德冒充自己的那件事之後在安全保安方面進步，而他相信奇獸——它們擁有更強的五感——大抵有助成功協助他們維持治安。

他添加顧問魔法動物學家的原因絕對不是因爲他想更常見到紐特，即使他已經每三兩天便跑上魔法安全部辦公室找波本蒂娜·金坦。這樣做絕對不是因為可以監管著可愛的魔法動物學家，免他受邪惡的魔掌摧殘。別傻了，他可是波西瓦•格雷夫，美國魔法國會安全部部長，不是個十六嵗情竇初開的小少女。

他絕對沒有故意的把紐特新的辦公室設立在自己的辦公室對面，所以他可以在某個魔法動物學家不是追著奇獸東奔西跑，或者在箱子裏面照顧他的動物的時候偷看他。

絕對不是。

所以那個在紐特桌面留下一束漂亮的紅玫瑰，和寫上「我的世界因沒有你而灰暗」(My word is _grave_ without you)的卡片的人也絕對不是格雷夫。

這樣寫的話真隱晦，格雷夫心想。他一面想，一面撥開百葉窗，好讓他可以偷看某個人的辦公室。紐特看到那一束紅玫瑰的時候輕皺眉頭，面上流露出混亂不解的神色。當他讀完卡片上的字以後，他的表情看起來更加疑惑了。

皮奇從紐特的衣袋中爬出，順著衣服爬到人類的肩膀上，顯然對於他收到的禮物感到疑惑。年輕的魔法動物學家對著皮奇低聲耳語了幾句，然後把卡片塞進藍色大衣的口袋，並打開皮箱的鎖，爬進充滿奇獸的擴充世界。

 

2.

他們靠得太近了。

危險地近。

格雷夫不太隱晦地瞪著魔法安全部辦公室的公用地區。他的眉頭因怒氣而蹙在一起，拳頭緊握著。他看到蒂娜和紐特擠在一起，眉飛色舞地討論著一個顯然吸引魔法動物學家的議題，大概是在談論紐特的兒子，或者另一個兒子，又或者令另一個兒子。

簡稱奇獸。

格雷夫根本不想管他們在談什麽鬼，他只知道那兩個人靠得不合理地近。梅林的鬍子！如果紐特再靠近一丁點，他們就可以接上吻來。兩人如此近的距離令到某個絕對不是格雷夫的部長火冒三丈。

「金坦！進來我的辦公室！」 格雷夫粗暴地甩開了門，對著公共區的兩人大叫。西西里不幸地在這時走過，被格雷夫如雷的大喊嚇得把手上的文件跌滿一地。

向著紐特喃喃低語了幾句，蒂娜匆匆步進格雷夫的辦公室，好奇自己究竟做錯了什麽。

在蒂娜離去之後，反正也不清楚她何時會回來，紐特扁扁嘴，然後決定回到皮箱裏餵蛇鳥——反正現在也差不多接近它們吃飯的時閒了。

直到紐特的身影完全消失在皮箱裏，格雷夫固執地拒絕把目光從年輕的魔法動物學家身上挪開。儘管不能像妹妹一樣擁有讀心的能力，蒂娜馬上理解到爲何格雷夫對自己如此的生氣。

那兩個固執的蠢貨。

她大概肯定那兩個人若果作爲情侶的話一定很可愛。兩個對於自己的感情同樣地固執，就像玻璃獸對於自己的財寶一樣固執死了。

啊，好萌。

 

3.

見到桌上籠裏放著的一雙阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨之際，紐特興奮地像個小女生一般尖叫起來。雖然他眼中反對禁錮奇獸在籠子裏，但他對於終於可以和一雙阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨接觸之際而興奮得手舞足蹈。

它們並不是稀有或者頻臨絕種的動物，但他從來沒有想像自己可以在美國見到這堆可愛的小生物。根據蒂娜的話，唯一的阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨繁殖員在一九二五年被逼停業了。儘管美國的奇獸法律在他的書籍出版以後漸漸放鬆，紐特感到著迷的奇獸通常也是受到規管約束而不能自行繁殖的。至於阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨，它們的繁殖依然受到法律的禁止，至少他上次檢查的時候還是禁止的（上次就是昨天）。

他太想要阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨了，想得每天都要檢查法律是否有放寬的徵象。他根本不在乎法律和規矩——他又不是格雷夫好不——但在法律仍禁止阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨的繁殖時候要找到繁殖員根本登天似的難，他身為美國魔法國會的身份令這件事難上加難，畢竟魔法國會的存在就是用以執法，更別提他的斑駁皮箱裏有一大堆快要接近不合法界限的奇獸，以及不合理地多的犯法奇獸。他對於屢次犯法的結局心知肚明，更害怕會連累知情不報的蒂娜。

然而，若果阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨不是他購買的，而是一個朋友的禮物，他便不會惹上麻煩。畢竟，他對於這些生物的來源毫不知情。

一張寫著「我希望你喜歡你的禮物，你的笑容永遠烙印在我心上」(I hope you love your present. Your smile is en _grave_ d in my heart) 的卡片綁在籠上。卡片的筆跡和上次的一模一樣，明顯是同一人所送的。

「噢，蒂娜，你傻了嗎？」他看著卡片輕輕低喃。世上知道他有多想研究阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨的人只有一個，就是波本蒂娜•金坦。好吧，或者奎妮也知道，畢竟她有能力讀自家姐姐的心。但紐特幾乎肯定這份禮物是蒂娜所送的。

她真的不應該這樣做。剛好不容易地回到正氣師德崗位，便挑戰法律的底綫，送紐特一雙阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨根本是玩火的行爲。她這樣做的話可能會隨時（再次）賠上工作，而這次是紐特的錯。

紐特眼角瞄到什麽黑色的毛茸茸東西在移動，幾乎是反射動作，他伸手抓住那一隻奇獸的背部。

臭玻璃獸。

「壞玻璃獸！」他瞪著那毛茸茸的生物低聲罵道，「媽咪對你好失望。看你怎麽一下子重了這麽多，鐵定是從其他人身上偷了東西了對吧？壞蛋玻璃獸，讓我看看你偷了什麽。」

玻璃獸用手臂環抱自己的口袋，希望能保護裏面的寶藏。紐特再次瞪著這不怪的奇獸，輕聲嘆了口氣，把抓著玻璃手背部的手移動到它的脖子，然後抓起玻璃獸激烈地搖晃。一大堆金幣銀幣從它的口袋跌出來，然後最後跌出的是一只陌生的銀色陀錶。一手抓住玻璃獸，紐特的另一手伸向那只奇怪的陀錶。他把手上的金屬時計翻轉，另一面的蓋子上彫有話題的兩個字，「PG」。

 

4.

他到底在想什麽鬼？

格雷夫失望地對自己搖搖頭。

在他充滿諷刺性地以作為魔法安全部部長的職位，恐嚇那個在美國魔法國會要求之下已經金盆洗手的前阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨繁殖員的時候，他已經干犯了起碼十條法例。十條!

可是一想到紐特受到禮物後燦爛的笑容，他就覺得這一切都好值得。

腦海中浮現心愛之人的模樣——蒼白的臉頰蒙上一陣因興奮而生的粉色、他柔軟的嘴唇捲曲成一抹微笑、圍繞藍寶石似的眼眸笑的時候的皺折。

絕對值得。

他煩惱地嘆息，怎麽紐特喜歡的所有東西都是犯法的啊。

格雷夫再也清楚不過，紐特會是未來注定控制自己一舉一動的那個人。而這個魔法動物學家正是他決定來資深正氣師克萊頓•圖特的聖誕舞會的唯一原因。

不像因害怕社交而拒絕前往舞會或者社交聚會的紐特，格雷夫拒絕前往社交場合的原因只是他單純的認爲前往這些地方是在浪費他寶貴的時間。至於金坦姐妹是如何説服這個怕生的魔法動物學家前往聖誕舞會的，說真的，格雷夫對此毫無頭緒。然而，格雷夫盡量確保自己跟隨紐特前往所有地方（除了廁所），以免純潔的動物學家陷入壞人的魔掌（其他追求者，那些混賬，格雷夫心裏咒駡道）。

紐特正躲在舞廳的角落，漂亮的雙眸瞪得正大，看著舞池中央不停卿卿我我旁若無人的愛侶乾瞪眼，粉紅色的紅暈蒙上了他的雙頰。在格雷夫來得及移動往紐特的方向，並和他攀談起來之前，莉莉亞娜•龐巴頓，一個愛調情的妖艷賤貨向著可憐的紐特伸出了魔掌。

在龐巴頓像八爪魚般纏上紐特，並以臀部摩擦紐特的身體之際，像獵物般被圍困的魔法動物學家的臉變得更加紅了。他無奈地悲鳴，四處張望，希望尋找蒂娜或者奎妮的身影。

居然碰我的紐特，真大的擔子。格雷夫火冒三丈地低吟。

「我的床好冷噢，今晚跟我回家陪我好嗎？」龐巴頓嬌嘆道，指甲輕輕撫弄紐特紅得像什麽的臉龐。此際，一雙強而有力的手緊緊抓著她的肩膀，把她從嚇得半死的魔法動物學家身上扯開。她不耐煩地轉身，卻對上格雷夫陰沉的臉。這次輪到她嚇得半死，格雷夫陰沉的臉色把這個妖艷賤貨嚇得尿滾尿流地跑掉了。

「格雷夫先生，實在太感激你了。」紐特對著安全部長莞爾一笑，他的語調充滿感激之情。格雷夫感到自己的脈搏在看著紐特的酒窩時不受控制的變快了。他愛死紐特的笑容，他笑得像天使，美得像一幅畫。

「來吧，讓我帶你回家。」格雷夫示意紐特抓著自己的手臂，然後幻影移形回家。出乎他的意料，紐特卻抓著了安全部長的手，令他緊張得心臟快要停頓。

他們幻影移形到金坦姐妹的家——紐特最近在這裡下榻——然後格雷夫再三確保紐特已經從被人調戯和騷擾的驚嚇中復原，才安心地離去。

除了提醒自己要把龐巴頓那個賤女人送到魔法國會位於阿拉斯加的分部，格雷夫的腦海裏全是紐特的笑容，和紐特漂亮的手。

他死也不會承認自己在那夜夢到紐特用那修長白淨的指尖觸碰他每一寸的肌膚，而這個美夢令他醒來的時候半硬了。

 

+1

有人敲他的辦公室門，格雷夫擡起頭，然後叫敲門的人進來，卻沒想到對方竟然是紐特。

「斯卡曼德先生，有要事找我嗎？」奮力令自己的脈搏回復正常，格雷夫假裝冷靜地問道，繼續在剛才看完的文件上簽名。

「我認爲我有需要謝謝你。畢竟，你幫我的實在太多了，格雷夫先生。」紐特低著頭，迴避格雷夫的視線低語道，而後者則在這時啜飲了一口咖啡去掩飾自己突然增快的心跳，「謝謝你在舞會幫了我，還有你送的阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨和玫瑰。你實在對我太好了。」

格雷夫嗆到了。

「你……知道了？」

紐特尷尬地撓撓後腦，從大衣前口袋拉出一只銀色的陀錶。

「收到阿帕盧薩蒲絨絨的那天，我在玻璃獸的口袋找到這個東西。我想他一定在送禮物給我的那個人進來我辦公室的時候偷的，因爲玻璃獸還來不及從我的辦公室偷跑出去。而且那只錶面上刻有PG兩個字。我知道那絕對是你，但在昨天之前，我還不敢做什麽。 」

「PG可以是波本蒂娜•金坦的縮寫。如果是一個你比較熟悉的人的話，送禮物的行徑不會比較合理嗎？」格雷夫隨便地抛出藉口，即使他知道剛才過激的行爲已經是在間接承認禮物是自己送的。

「不，不是她送的。」紐特固執地回答：「格雷夫先生，幻影猴見到進來的人是你，所以，謝謝你。」

討厭的陰形生物，格雷夫暗暗地咒駡道。

紐特突然站起來，然後以格雷夫朝思暮想的修長指尖托起魔法安全部長的下巴，在後者的臉頰輕輕留下一吻，然後低喃「這是謝謝你做的一切」，卻被格雷夫的一吻封著了唇。

紐特的唇正如他夢中所想的一般柔軟香甜。

 

**後話**

對於波本蒂娜•金坦，今天也大抵是她在魔法安全部工作的尋常一天。她輕鬆地拿著雅各新鮮出爐的酥餅步進魔法安全部的辦公室，卻發現今天並不是尋常的另一天。

我的媽媽啊。

蒂娜的上司，格雷夫正在和紐特激烈地舌吻，兩人衣衫不整，而格雷夫的手看似正在有所動作——哦梅林的鬍子他是不是在脫紐特的褲子？

蒂娜靜悄悄地從這片活春宮逃出去，小心翼翼不讓自己的步伐發出任何的聲音。她緩緩扭動門把，在他們發現這間辦公室還存在第三個人之前離開這裡。她可不想因爲不小心發現自己的上司和自己的好朋友在公衆地方公然地做那種事而再次被調回去魔杖許可處，這次又不是她的錯。

紐特和格雷夫實際上是在地下情，但冰雪聰明的蒂娜在嗅到某個魔法動物學家身上洋溢著某個安全部長常用的古龍水香氣以後已經在懷疑他們的關係，到紐特在他們聊天的時候不小心稱呼格雷夫作「波西」，並馬上臉紅得像條格萊芬多的圍巾的時候她幾乎是完全肯定他們在蜜運中。

他們兩個是一對可愛得要死的小情侶沒錯。然而，對於在什麽時候和在哪個地方才應該做那檔事，他們還是有點不太清楚。蒂娜被剛才兩人親熱的景象嚇得一陣寒惡，她肯定這個嚇死人的景象會永遠在腦海揮之不去。她決定先行離開辦公室，讓小倆口做完想做的事之後才回來繼續工作。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其實比起翻譯，我覺得我到了後期根本在用中文重寫文章......  
> 歡迎批評，太久沒用中文寫作文筆好生硬，謝謝各位充滿忍耐力的讀到這裡  
> 這裡的中文fanfic真的很少，希望後來可以見到更多中文的文章，尤其是怪產的  
> 紐特好可愛<3
> 
> 由於英文版的標題是Four Times Percival Graves secretly pined and one time his affections were responded，翻譯成爲中文太沒美感了，因此我要重新改一個新的，怎麽知道改新的一個才是最難的，和朋友討論之下結果出現了一大堆奇怪的標題，包括：  
> 在暗戀你四次後愛上你  
> 誰說我暗戀你根本沒有這回事  
> 神奇動物學家和如何把他拐上床  
> 神奇動物學家和如何把他追到手：食、玩、買終極天書  
> 精裝奇獸追男仔
> 
> （已經是脫離現實的地步了）


End file.
